


The Art of Seduction

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nipples, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

For years, you and Spencer had been getting together on Friday nights for takeout dinner and old reruns of Dr. Who. Tonight you’d be starting on the fourth doctor - both of your favorite.

You’d only started a year after Spencer, but ever since you started you had a crush on the doctor. You were pretty sure he had a thing for you too; he just wasn’t sure how to tell you, so tonight, you planned on seducing him. You were going to wear something a little more scantily clad and make no bones about the fact that you wanted him.

Normally, you were the type to get seduced, but Spencer wasn’t really that type of guy, so if you both liked each other it was up to you to make it happen.

“Hey, Spence,” you greeted, opening the door in a flesh-colored silky camisole and matching shorts with a see-through robe of the same color and tan lace trim. It was the sexiest you could go without literally opening the door in a bra and panties.

He swallowed hard at the sight of you and you could’ve sworn that you saw him twitch under his jeans, but you couldn’t be too sure without staring - and tonight was about the slow burn. “Y-You l-look nice,” he stuttered, giving your body a twice-over. “I thought you normally liked wearing baggy pants and a tank top?”

“I do, normally,” you said, “but I picked this up the other day in Victoria’s Secret as an impulse buy and I figured I’m never really going to have a good time to wear it, so why not wear it tonight.”

“W-Well, you look very nice,” he said, the ‘nice’ getting caught in his throat. This was already going according to plan.

“Thank you,” you replied, making sure to be extra bouncy tonight - it made the boobs bouncy. “Why don’t you sit and I’ll get us some plates for the food. Want anything to drink? I have juice, milk, water, soda, beer and wine - red and white.”

“I’ll have a glass of red,” he said, looking back at you with darkened eyes. As you turned to grab the wine, you could feel his gaze on your ass, so you made sure to arch your back a little. After balancing on tippy-toes, you were able to grab and pour the wine - a glass of red for him and white for you. Then you walked over to Spencer, turning to hand him his wine, and taking a long sip of yours while looking directly into his eyes.

“Oh, I forgot plates,” you said fake absentmindedly, turning back to the kitchen and bending over to grab the paper plates from the bottom cabinet. You could’ve sworn you heard a groan come from the direction of the couch as your head was lowered. It took everything you had not to laugh out loud.

After handing him the plates, you turned to the DVD player, putting on the first disc for the fourth doctor. “Ready?” you asked as you turned around, sitting on the couch with a very pointed crossing of your legs. With the length of the shorts, your legs seemed extra long and were perfectly shaved just for the occasion. He was definitely staring.

As the night went on, episode after episode, you switched positions on the couch. At one point, you brought your legs under you. You jutted your butt out. You stretched your legs in his direction and finally you even crossed your legs and placed them on his lap. The episode came to a close and you saw him swallow hard, closing his eyes as he felt your legs rub up against him.

Now was the time to put in a new DVD if you were going to, but that wasn’t the plan for tonight. Turning towards him, you watched as he tried to hide the desperation he was feeling - trying to make his face seem calm and collected. “Do you like how I look, Spence?” you asked, smiling and rubbing your legs against each other.

“Y-Yea, I d-do,” he stuttered, looking down at your legs and back up to your face. “You look beautiful.”

Pulling your feet back, you got into a kneeling position on the couch and pulled the robe open slightly. “Do you just like this? Or do you like how I normally look?” you asked coyly, coming down so you were face-to-face.

The tension hung in the air as he tried to formulate an answer. “You always look beautiful,” he said, staring at your lips. He moved ever so slightly toward you, your breath mixing together, before you gave him a quick peck.

“How long have you liked me, Dr. Reid?” you asked, lifting your one knee to place on the opposite side of his legs so you were straddling him. Gently, he trailed his hand up the small of your back and to the back of your neck, bringing your face in closer to his.

“Since you started,” he said, his cock twitching against his jeans.

You arched back, allowing the robe to fall off and make its way tot he floor. “That’s what I thought,” you said, taking his hands and placing them underneath the silk of your camisole. “Well, Dr. Reid, it may interest you to know that I’ve wanted you since I started.”

With trembling hands, he traveled slowly up your torso, coming to cup your breasts. You hooked your fingers into the small silk straps of the camisole and lifted it off your body. “Do you want me?” you asked, knowing the answer from the dark, needy look in his eyes.

Leaning up, he buried his head in your chest, mumbling against the sensitive flesh. “Yes…I…” That was all you needed to hear. Before he finished his thought, you pushed your nipple toward his open mouth and he did exactly as you wanted - licking, sucking and nibbling at the hardened peaks until you were shaking and begging in his embrace.

“Want to go inside?” you asked, standing up and placing the robe over your bare breasts. Without breaking your gaze, he reached his hand out to you and led him toward the bedroom. Everything had gone according to plan.


End file.
